


Bittersweet Bickering

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insomnia, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleeptalking, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad wakes up Nigel with his sleeptalking.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 2
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Bittersweet Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy fic, I swear...

_[Scene: Nigel’s room, at night. Nigel is trying to sleep, but he isn’t able to do so because of his bedmate Chad...who is not only spooning Nigel very tightly, but also talking quite loudly in his sleep]_

**Chad:** You’re such a cute cadet, aren’t you~? [chuckling lovingly] I love you so much and I want to stay with you forever~

 **Nigel:** [growls] (As much I like it when Chad reveals his soft spot towards me...there has to be a line!)

_[Nigel wriggles his arms free from Chad’s tight grasp, which causes the teen to whimper and hold Nigel tighter]_

**Chad:** No, no, wait! Don’t go yet! Please stay longer...!

_[Nigel gently pinches Chad’s stomach a few times, which makes the teen giggle and wake up]_

**Chad:** [groggily] Huh...?

 **Nigel:** [icily] There, now you know how I feel.

 _[Chad wordlessly yet huffily turns_ _his back to Nigel._ _Nigel sits up and angrily pokes Chad’s shoulder a few times_ _]_

 **Nigel:** I can accept your clingy and cuddly behaviour. In fact, I encourage it. But talking in your sleep is _unacceptable_ , especially when there’s _someone else sleeping next to you!_

_[Chad still doesn’t say anything]_

**Nigel:** Oh, that’s just _great._ I try to tell you how you can be a better housemate, but all you’re doing is ignoring me. No wonder we stopped being friends.

_[Nigel crosses his arms, lies back down, and turns his back to Chad. The two stay silent for a while until…]_

**Nigel:** You know, Chad, sometimes I wonder why you’re such a big jerk. Is it because you miss me...er, I mean, the Kids Next Door? No, of course not. You don’t miss _anyone_! Your repugnant yet syrupy behaviour creates a…a mixture that just drives everyone away from you!

 **Chad:** [stonily] Okay, first of all, _rude._ Second of all, you could have just said “bittersweet” instead of using big words to make yourself seem smarter than you actually are.

 **Nigel:** I _had_ to use big words to prove a point. Only big words could sufficiently describe your horrid behaviour!

 **Chad:** Yeah, yeah. I have a few really big and strong words that I could use to describe _you_. I’m not gonna say those words out loud, though, because they’re just _that_ big and strong.

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...Whatever.

_[A heavy silence fills the room]_

_[Cut to: two hours later. Nigel and Chad are still facing away from each other. Nigel is sadly playing with his hands]_

**Nigel:** (Maybe I was being too harsh on you, Chad. Perhaps you’re just stressed.) [he turns around and wraps his arms around Chad’s waist] (Feel better soon, my friend...)

 **Chad:** [groggily] Huh...?Are you cuddling me…? Man, you’re so clingy...

 **Nigel:** Me? Clingy? What about my pre-graduation party? Or my graduation ceremony? You were clinging onto me like...uh, what’s a good way to put this...like gum on my shoe! I would say hair, but...you know.

 **Chad:** [sadly]...I just wanted to stay with you and look after you forever…

 **Nigel:** Huh?

 **Chad:** When I knew that you were graduating and moving to your new sector with your friends, I...I couldn’t sleep at all. I was excited because you were moving on to bigger and better things, but...I was also heartbroken. I wouldn’t be able to look after you or talk with you as often. I don’t remember exactly what happened, but...I do remember crying a lot.

 **Nigel:** [giving Chad a gentle squeeze] The entire Moon Base could hear your sobs of grief. You had to be held for hours until you calmed down. You ended up crying yourself to sleep...

 **Chad:** [embarrassed] Dude, why did you make me remember that?!

 **Nigel:** Hey, _you_ brought it up! And it actually happened, because _I was there cuddling you!_

 **Chad:** Oh, whatever. I was fine by morning.

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...So was I.

 **Chad:** Yup, totally fine. [chuckling mirthlessly] I was _so_ fine that I spent that _**whole**_ _**day**_ cleaning up the _**entire**_ Moon Base.

_[Nigel gives Chad another gentle squeeze, as if to say “You poor thing...”]_

**Chad:**...Hey, could you let go of me for a minute?

 **Nigel:**...No.

 **Chad:** Clingy brat. Just let go, will you?!

 _[Nigel growls as he lets go of Chad._ _Chad then turns toward Nigel and pulls the younger boy into his che_ _st. Chad then abruptly starts nuzzling Nigel’s scalp]_

 **Chad:** [syrupy] Who’s a cute cadet? Who’s a cute cadet? You are~

 **Nigel:** [blushing] I’m not a cadet anymore, you jerk!

 **Chad:** Aw, you’re always going to be a cadet to me, you know~

 **Nigel:**...Are you implying that I’m inexperienced?

 **Chad:** Well, that, and you’re soft. [giving Nigel a tight squeeze] Like, _really_ soft.

 **Nigel:** [growls] Fine. You’re still a Supreme Leader to me. A doting, _smothering,_ _**cloying**_ leader who wanted me to go to the medical bay for _literally_ _ **everything**_! I know that I was a sickly boy, but did you really have to fret so much over a scraped knee?! Or a mild headache?! Or slightly watery eyes?! You were just so... _ **annoying**_!

 **Chad:** [angrily] Look, buddy, my job involved looking after kids, and _you_ were a kid! I wanted to see you happy and healthy! But I guess that failed, because you’re now a whiny ungrateful _**brat!**_

 **Nigel:** [tearing up]...I hate you.

_[Nigel tries to wriggle out of Chad’s grip, but he ends up being gently squeezed a few times by the teen instead]_

**Chad:** [softly] Oh, Nigel...if...if it’s any consolation, I really enjoyed our time together. You were my favorite cadet, and it was because you were just...a really sweet boy. I don’t regret meeting you at all.

_[Nigel sniffles as he wraps his arms around Chad’s waist. Chad gently rocks Nigel in response]_

**Chad:**...Do you feel the same way?

 **Nigel:**...Yes.

 **Chad:** You didn’t find my overbearing behaviour annoying?

 **Nigel:** Of _course_ I found it annoying. Anyone would. But...it _was_ nice to be looked after. [happily cuddling up to Chad’s chest] Thank you for all of your help over the years. And...I’m sorry for getting angry at you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] No. More. Apologies. I heard _enough_ apologies from…[Nigel starts rubbing his back]...ooh, I needed this…

 **Nigel:** [softly] There you go, Chad. Relax and get some well-needed sleep. I know that you teenagers don’t get enough of it. [giving Chad a squeeze] Please take better care of yourself, alright?

 **Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Uh huh…

 **Nigel:** Good. Hmm, perhaps you need to take a day off from your usual evil activities? Maybe...[yawns]...I can take care of you this time…?

 **Chad:** [giggling playfully] Don’t...don’t count on it, buddy...

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Oh, you haven’t changed one bit, old friend...

End

**Author's Note:**

> For extra angst, remember that the causes of sleeptalking are sleep deprivation, anxiety, depression, and PTSD: 
> 
> https://www.sleepfoundation.org/parasomnias/sleep-talking
> 
> https://www.sleep.org/sleep-talking/
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/sleep-talking


End file.
